benidormfandomcom-20200215-history
Janice Garvey
Janice Emily Garvey (neé Barron) is a fictional character in the ITV sitcom Benidorm, created by English comedy writer and actor, Darren Litten. She is married to Mick, mother to Chantelle & Michael and daughter of Madge. It has also been mentioned that due to keeping communication with her mother throughout the series her other siblings do not talk to each other. Her seven sisters are named; Valda, Cheryl, Mandi, Jackie, Maureen and Sharon. Storylines Series 1 Janice's mother, Madge Harvey (Sheila Reid), bring her and her family to Benidorm. In just the first episode Janice's son, Michael Garvey (Oliver Stokes), almost drowns and her daughter Chantelle Garvey (Hannah Hobley) faints whilst she is on stage! It turns out that Telle is heavily pregnant! This shocks Janice although she does her best to comfort her. Janice also has to deal with Suzie, a girl who keeps flirting with her husband, Mick Garvey (Steve Pemberton). In the 4th episode she gets suspicious when Mick goes missing. She is convinced he is with Suzie and when she hears to people having sex behind the bar she assumes it is Mick and Suzie. She is surprised to discover that it was Mateo Castellanos (Jake Canuso) and Troy Ramsbottom (Paul Bazely)! When the Garvey family win a pub quiz they go to the beach however they are conned! Later in Neptune's Janice sees the woman who conned them on the beach and flattens her! In the final episode of the series a women keeps taking photos of Mick. She reveals she is from the Department of Social Services and that she is going to use the photos as evidence to convict Mick for false incapacity benefit claims! Series 2 In series 2 Madge's new 'boyfriend' Mel Harvey (Geoffrey Hutchings) brings her and her family back to Benidorm. Janice is quite surprised when a man they've only known for a few weeks takes them on holiday and they are even more surprised when Mel proposes to Madge! Janice tries to convince her not to agree to a wed a man they have only known for five minutes however she accidentally says the wrong thing to Madge and she and Mel snub The Garveys! To make things worse for Janice, Mick has forgotten their wedding anniversary and to make herself feel better Janice enjoys the attentions of Jack (Elliott Jordan), a handsome young admirer, rather too much. Jack ends up stalking Janice and follows her to Neptune's and even gate crashes her mothers wedding! Summer Special The family return in Benidorm's Summer Special for Madge's wedding to Mel Harvey, but the wedding is far from going to plan. The wedding falls into disaster when Mel loses his memory after being kicked in the head by Geoff Maltby, and chaos ensues throughout the wedding party. Mel is rushed to hospital, but Madge and Janice's attempt to pursue him there takes a turn for the worst when they are kidnapped by a mysterious criminal on the run from the law, following a confrontation with Martin and Kate Weedon, the pair fighting for a taxi with the couple, who falsely believe Kate to be pregnant. Madge and Janice are kidnapped and taken as hostages, along with several other Solana holidaymakers, and threatened at gunpoint on the roof of the hotel. They are ultimately saved by Mel, who arrives in a helicopter and knocks their kidnapper unconscious in a particularly dramatic re-appearance. After this shocking turn of events, Mel is reluctantly accepted into the family by Mick and Janice, their decision swayed by his growing bond with Chantelle and Michael. Mel and Madge marry, and Mel becomes Janice and her six sisters' new stepfather. Series 3 In Season 3, the Garveys embark on a free holiday as compensation for the events of the Summer Special - despite none of them suffering lasting trauma, they sponge off the free holiday. They attend the grand opening of a mobility scooter store on the seafront, which is owned by Mel, but an overload of tacky old Christmas lights leads to a small explosion, and a colossal fire wells through the store, destroying Mel's latest business venture. Janice's sister arrives in Benidorm, argues with Gavin Ramsbottom over burgers at a Solana barbecue, and later reunites with - and avoids - her elderly mother. Valda, who is Janice's sister and one of the seven daughters of Madge, is in Benidorm with a young Indian man, against the wishes of her racially abusive mother. She later confronts her mother with an argument against her racism and reveals the man to be Vikram, her husband, who she met whilst travelling Asia. Madge is furious, leading to an awkward family confrontation and ruining Valda and Madge's relationship with little love lost. Later on, Telle steals a packet of drugs from Brandy, and calls them "pills to help with diarrhoea." Madge gets high, performs on stage under the influence of the drugs and falls on top of Valda. Janice is left hurt and fragile when Madge and Mel announce their intention to move to Spain as millionaires following the purchase of the Benidorm Palace, to make up for the loss of Mel's mobility scooter empire to flaming fairy lights. Chantelle also announces her own intention to move out of the family home with her new boyfriend, Geoff, when they return to the UK. Christmas Special The Garveys arrive at Benidorm to spend Christmas with Madge and Mel at their luxurious villa. However when they arrive their is no sign of Mel! He tells the Garveys that he was working in Morocco, but it turns out he was in hospital in a critical condition. Whilst at the Benidorm Palace, the Garveys received a heartbreaking phone call when the nurse pronounced Mel dead! Series 4 The Garveys are back in Benidorm to discover that Madge has mysteriously disappeared with her villa sold to Cilla Black! They find Madge whom has been left financial bankrupted! They help eliminate Madge's debts with both Scary Mary and Mr Pink, both big time Benidorm gangsters, and a last-minute bet with the latter saw Madge eliminate her debt, and gain 3,000 euros! When they go to the water park they meet Pauline Mamood (Selina Griffiths) and Mick has a strange encounter with her. In the 4th episode emotions run high for Janice when Johnny Neptune, an old flame of Janice's appears at the Solana. In the final episode when Madge buys a bar in Benidorm the Garveys end up staying in Benidorm! Series 5 Janice, Madge and Michael are on back on holiday whilst Mick is sorting some things out with the sun bed shops back at home. It is revealed that the bar opened in Series 4 did not work out. In the 2nd episode Janice is shocked to see her stalker Jack but he pretends not to remember her! Later on at the dance competition he stops playing hard to get and forces Janice to dance with him luckily Mick arrives in time and puts a stop to it! Janice worries when she hears about organ thieves in Benidorm and when Madge goes missing The Garvey's search all over Benidorm for her. It turns out that Mohammed Mohammed saved Madge from the organ thieves. He reveals himself to be a close business partner of Mel. He states that he has been trying to find Madge for a long while, only to return a cigarette case and an old photo. Janice is very welcoming of Mohammed however, Mick refuses to believe who he is. Janice is then surprised to find out that Madge wants to marry Mohammed although she reveals she only wants to marry Mohammed due to the legal loopholes that would be involved with transferring money that Mohammed has. Mick later finds out that Mohammed is actually a conman and is only after Madges money. When he finds out she hasn't got any money he doesn't marry Madge! The Garveys take their revenge on Mohammed in a spectacular scene at the jousting arena. In the final episode Janice finds out they're broke when Mick reveals to the rest of the Garveys that all the sunbed shops Mel left them have been destroyed by fire! Series 6 Janice's holiday doesn't get of to the best of starts when Mick gets arrested at Alicante airport as some of Madge's tanning pills are mistaken for drugs! To make things worse Tiger Dyke (Danny Walters) leads her son astray and makes him get a tattoo! Clive Dyke (Perry Benson) and Donald Stewart (Kenny Ireland) take Janice to Alicante airport to pick up Mick when his is released. Janice gets upset when she hears Madge only has 6 months to live! This turns out to be a misunderstanding as the practice having grown tired by her racism and other negative traits had given her "6 months to leave". Tonya Dyke (Hannah Waddingham) takes Janice to the spa but when Janice ends up having to pay for both of them it causes more conflict between the Garveys and Dykes! In the final episode they end up forgiven each other and when Tonya offers Janice the money back she lets her keep it. Series 7 The Garveys are worried Madge is being stalked! They meet a guy called Buck A. Roo who reveals that Madge is about to inherit millions from the Collins family however they believe its a fraud so they tell him to go away! Les Conroy (Tim Healy) does some research on Buck A. Roo which finds out he was telling the truth. Therefore the Garvey's go after him and they all leave to go to Las Vegas! Personality: Throughout the series we see Janice portrayed as an feisty, foul-mouthed and quite fantastic woman, but she’s never going to win the best mother of the year award. She does try and round hey a better expression to describe her role than ‘look after them’. Janice can be very 'fun' and out going when wanting a drink and singing in the bar during the night at the events of Benidorm but can get her head stuck in the clouds a lot with romance, she is very protective of her husband especially if he talks to another woman or starts flirting with them and often remarks them as other punching bags. When she kissed another young bloke when away on holiday behind her husbands back it kind of showed the audience that her love for Mick has down graded over their marriage years and by embracing the bar tender it indicated that Janice wants a bit more of a wow factor in her life. Relationships Janice + Mick (Husband) Janice can be very protective of Mick and always reminds herself that he deserves a second chance whenever he does something wrong like flirting with other females around the holiday swell as saying the wrong things around her. They have a strong bond together with laughter and smiles after taking the piss out of normally Janice's mother or other people around the resort island. As marriage couples do argue, Janice does shout her way of right but knows her place of heart with Mick and does gradually get upset when they have a massive fight. Janice + Chantelle- Michael (Children) Like any other parent Janice can be very protective of her children and caring for their welfare especially when she had found out her daughter was pregnant in series 1 season 1 because Janice has a one-to-one with her basically explaining that she will look after her when the baby has arrives, but does occasionally argue aggressively with her children with swear words whenever they are out of order and rude to others. Marge mum 6 sisters Category:Female Characters Category:Present Characters Category:2007 Introductions Category:Garvey Family Category:Clothes